A Walk To RememberSupernatural Style
by Risa13
Summary: It's your favorite movie but with a Supernatural twist. Well, there's no monsters but there is Sam and Dean love. Not Wincest.R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing in this story. The storyline and characters are taken from the beautiful minds that created A Walk To Remember and Supernatural.**

**AN:I know this chapter is short but the others will be longer, this is a sort of prologue. I will try to update as fast as I can so bare with me here, Thank You.**

Dean Winchester was eighteen, beautiful, and he knew it. He had lived in the small town of Beaufort, North Carolina his entire life. He lived with his mother Mary, his parents had divorced a few years earlier and his father, John was now remarried. Dean and his father had never had a very close relationship and he didn't really like to communicate with John.

Dean was about 6'4 with dark blond hair and hazel eyes. He was easily the most good looking guy at Beaufort High School and he used it to his advantage. Guys wanted to be his friend and girls wanted to date him. Dean's ex-girlfriend, Jo, was captain of the cheer leading squad. His best friend, Victor Hendrickson, was on the football team. Dean and his friends weren't really that focused on things like schoolwork, and they were quite apt at trouble making.

The night our story begins it just so happens that Dean and his friends were on school property getting drunk. The police had been patroling the area around the school and while Dean was trying to make his escape in his black '67 chevy impala he ran a red light. He struck another driver in the driver's side of the his car. The man didn't come out of the accident to well, he sustained a head injury. Dean, on the other hand, was unharmed except for a minor scrape to the forehead and a broken leg.

Dean, at the present time, was sitting in the principle's office of his school, waiting to be given his punishment. Just as Dean was thinking about how bored he was, Principle Kelley walked into the office and took his place behind his desk. The punishment that Dean's principle decided on was about to change the way that Dean saw the world and everyone in it, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to tutor on Saturdays and help the janitors after school," said Dean, rolling his eyes, "that's not even the worst of it. I have to participate in the spring play!" Dean's best friend, Hendrickson started laughing uproariously. "Shut up!" Dean growled and shoved him off of the bench that they were sitting on outside of Beaufort High.

Dean's elite group of friends consisted of five people. Castiel and his girlfriend Ruby, Dean's best friend Victor Hendrickson, or just Hendrickson as he liked to be called. Dean's ex, Jo Harvelle, Jo still had feelings for Dean that he no longer reciprocated. Actually, he had never really returned her feelings. Dean saw Jo as a friend, that was all and Jo resented him for that. Then there was their pervy friend Ash. Ash was always trying to get into girls' pants without much luck.

"So how's the leg man?" asked Castiel.

"It's good," replied Dean, "I should be able to take the brace off in a few weeks."

Just then Ruby looked up from where she was applying her makeup and said sarcastically, "Damn, that Sam Singer sure has style!"

Samuel Singer. Sam was the polar opposite of Dean and his friends. Sam's father, Robert or Bobby, was the town Reverend. Which meant that for Sam's entire life he had been kept on a short leash, protected. Sam's mother had died while giving birth to Sam and Sam's father took the loss very hard. This was probably another reason why Bobby kept his son so close. Sam was not what one would call popular. He was not ugly, he had longish brunet hair which hung in his emerald green eyes. He was very short compared to most of the boys his age at 5'6. He was focused on his grades and schoolwork. He was part of Stars and Planets, helped with tudoring on the weekends, was the star in the church choir and was in drama. Sam also didn't seem to care much about his appearance. He had about one sweater which he wore constantly. It wasn't bad looking when Sam had first started wearing it in sixth grade, but now it was threadbare, faded, and worn. This sweater seemed to be exactly what the topic of conversation had turned to.

As Sam was walking past the group, Jo said, "Nice sweater." Sam's face became red and flushed. He looked down at his feet refusing to meet Jo's eyes, while Castiel fought to keep in his sniggers.

"Thank You," mumbled Sam quietly as he continued past the group and into the school building. Castiel's laughter burst out of him in a loud guffaw and Hendrickson imitated Sam.

"Thank You," he whimpered, batting his eyelashes as his friends continued to laugh.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

That day, after school, Dean was wobbling precariously on his crutch while trying to sweep the school floor. A few feet away, the Stars and Planets club was having their weekly meeting. Sam was holding up something in front of him and speaking to the other kids.

"This is a very simple device made of a coat hanger, plastic wrap, and white out. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

"It's a star frame." replied Dean. Sam looked over at Dean, glared, and then turned back to the other kids.

"This is a star frame," Sam stated, "and it can help you locate stars and planets with your naked eye." Sam continued.

"Mercury and Jupiter can be seen just over the west-south west horizon after sunset." Castiel, Hendrickson, and Ash walked in just as this was being said.

"Bet you can see angels up there, flying around." Castiel whispered to Sam as he walked past. Sam turned and rose to the challenge.

"Actually there are some things that could be called miraculous," Castiel faced Sam with a bored look and feigned interest. Sam continued, "Einstein said the more he studied the universe the more he believed in a higher power." Castiel's brow furrowed and his expression became curious.

"Well if there is a higher power, why is it that he can't buy you a new sweater?" he asked.

"He's too busy looking for your brain." Sam replied. Hendrickson burst into laughter. Castiel shoved him.

"Hey, it's a joke, laugh." said Dean.

"Let's get out of here." said Castiel, gesturing for Dean to follow. Dean shook his head.

"I can't. I've gotta stay."

"C'mon, Principle Kelley is gone, man." said just shook his head again. As they were leaving, Ash turned to Dean and said.

"This studying thing, it suits you, y'know. It works."

"Thank you brother." replied Dean sarcastically, while chuckling.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Later that night, Dean was dropping Jo off at her house. He parked the car in front of Jo's place and said,"So, I'll see you at school?" Jo looked over at Dean and smirked.

"You know, my parents aren't home. So if you want to come in...." she said slyly. Dean sighed.

"Jo, what we had is over. We've discussed this." Jo at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Yeah, of course. I know. Goodnight." She got out of the car and slammed the door, making Dean wince. Dean put the car into park and pulled onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean was awakened from his deep, snoring slumber by someone calling his name.

"Dean…Good morning Dean…. Come on, getup." Mary got no response from her son.

"Up! Up! Up!" she said loudly. Dean's eyes, glazed over from sleep, snapped open.

"Saturday, no school." He mumbled quickly and shut his eyes.

"Tutoring." She simply stated. Dean groaned, reluctantly rolled out of bed, and went to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Mary shook her head and went to make her son's coffee and breakfast.

******************************************************************************************************************

The bus trip to the sister school was uneventful. Dean sat by himself, listened to his Metallica CD and talked to no one. It wasn't until they got to the school and Dean was assigned his kid, that he had trouble.

The boy's name was Lucas. He was small with red hair and he didn't seem to want any help at all. He hadn't said a single word in the time that he and dean had been sitting at the table.

"Let's try this again." Suggested Dean while pulling the book closer to Lucas. "Which of these are similar triangles, what do you think?"

"I think this is bullshit!" shouted Lucas, while angrily standing up and storming out of the room. Sam and the young girl he was helping looked up in shock and Dean said to himself, "That makes two of us."

******************************************************************************************************************

On the bus, Dean plugged in his headphones and turned on Metallica, nodding his head slightly along with the music. Someone plopping down beside him in the bus seat interrupted him. He looked up only to be faced by Sam Singer.

"Hey," Sam said. Dean ignored him.

"Do you wanna buy some raffle tickets? We're trying to raise enough money to buy Jefferson some new computers." Sam informed him. Dean turned to Sam with a bored expression on his face and replied simply, "No."

Sam dropped the subject and turned to another, "So, I saw you in there with Lucas and I know it can be very difficult but maybe you should try backing into it from somewhere else," he suggested. When this spurred no response he continued.

"Are you gonna go visit Andy Gallagher?" Andy Gallagher was the kid who Dean had hit. Dean said nothing.

"That would be a no," said Sam, "Do you know that they moved him from the hospital to that rehab place on Oak Street?" Dean had had enough.

"Is this your idea of small talk, because if it is your social skills need some serious work," he growled out.

"Why would you give into peer pressure and drink with them?"

"And how would you know about peer pressure? Did you read about it in your precious book?" asked Dean viciously, indicating the old, ragged Bible that Sam was in constant possession of.

Sam gripped the book tightly and asked, "Please don't pretend like you know me, OK?"

Dean looked at him and smirked, replying, "Oh, but I do. I do. We've had all the same classes in the same school since kindergarten. Why, you're Samuel Singer. You sit at Lunch table seven, which isn't exactly the reject table but is definitely in self exile territory." The last part, Dean muttered to himself then grinned at Sam.

"You have exactly one sweater, you like to look at you feet when you walk. Oh, and yeah, for fun you like to tutor on the weekends and hang out with the cool kids from the stars and planets. Now how's that sound?" Sam nodded his head.

"Thoroughly predictable. Nothing I haven't heard before."

"You don't care what people think about you?" Dean asked incredulously.

"No," Sam said with a small smile and went back to his own seat. Dean stared after the boy and wondered why it was that he suddenly had butterflies in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Hendrickson pulled up outside the school. It was the first day of auditions for the spring play and Dean really didn't want to go. Hendrickson said that he couldn't wait to see Dean in some stage makeup, which didn't help his mood much. "Be back in an hour man, don't flake!" Dean said to him before walking into the school building.

Dean was pissed. He had known that he would be helping with the play, but he never thought that he would be acting. Ms. Garber had assigned him the lead role! Dean swore under his breath as he walked out into the parking lot only to find that his supposed best friend had done exactly what Dean had asked him not to and flaked out. Just as Dean was going to have to wobble home, Sam walked up.

"So, would it kill you to try?" he asked, referring to Dean's acting skills.

"Yep, and I'm too young to die," replied Dean.

"Ok, so you don't care about classes or graduating, but you like school because you're popular and you'll never be on top again." Dean turned to look at Sam.

"That's thoroughly predictable," he said, using Sam's words.

Sam shook his head slightly and said, "Your act only works on an audience," before walking away to his car.

Dean followed Sam to his car and asked with a grin, "Are you feeling Christian?" Sam just rolled his eyes and jerked his head toward the passenger side of the car. After Sam got the car moving and pulled out of the school parking lot, he glanced over at Dean and noticed that he wasn't fastened in.

"Seat belt," he said with a look that brooked no argument. Dean rolled his eyes but obeyed Sam's subtle order and buckled himself in. Sam reached over and turned on the radio. The song was Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park.

Sam was tapping his hand on the steering wheel and moving his lips along with the words, that was until Dean reached over and switched the station. Breaking Benjamin came blaring through the speakers. Sam said nothing; he just reached over and changed the station back. Dean turned it back to Breaking Benjamin. Sam just shook his head and sighed.

"I forfeit."

"Thank you." Dean replied smugly.

"42," said Sam. Dean looked over at him perplexedly.

"42? What do you mean, 42?"

"42 is befriend someone I don't like. It's a to-do list I have," he said smiling.

"What, like getting a new personality?" asked Dean sarcastically. Sam shook his head.

"Hmm, spend a year in the peace corp., make a medical discovery-,"

"That's ambitious," muttered Dean.

"-Be in two places at once. Get a tattoo."

"What's number one?" asked Dean, genuinely curious.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," replied Sam. The scary part was, he sounded serious.

******************************************************************************************************************

Hendrickson was helping Dean study his lines for the play on Dean's front porch.

"….you know you're the only one who can make me say…" Here Hendrickson paused, turned over in the chair as if to do a pushup and said, while pumping his hips rapidly, "Oh, yeah, Ms. Garber. You're gonna put Victor in all your plays!" He then turned on his back, spread his legs, and said in a high-pitched voice, "Victor, Im'ma put you in all my plays!"

Dean punched him in the arm, while saying around chuckles, "Come on man, c'mon! Do you know I've got three weeks to memorize this stuff?" he asked.

"You couldn't pull this off if you had three months! Deniro couldn't even make this shit work!"

"Look, I didn't write it okay?" said Dean, now frustrated.

"No, but you're the one who's gonna make an jackass out of himself in front of the whole town, the school, your friends…."

"I know but I don't have a choice. So, could you, please, just help me out here?" Dean asked. Hendrickson stood up and gripped Dean's shoulder.

"You know I'm just bustin' on you right? I'm gonna be there opening night, front row and you can count on it. With tomatoes."

******************************************************************************************************************

The next day at school, Dean walked up to Sam at his locker. "Sam," he said as he approached. Sam looked over his shoulder to see who had called him and was surprised to see Dean Winchester.

"What do you want, Winchester? I've known you for years and you've never been the first one to say hello." Sam said.

"I need help with my lines."

"Dean Winchester is asking me for help?" he asked with raised eyebrows while closing his locker.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"OK," said Sam, "I'll pray for you." Dean followed close behind him.

"Sam, no look-,"

"You've obviously never asked anyone for help before, right?" Sam asked with a knowing smile. Dean said nothing.

"A request like yours requires flattery and groveling. It can't be all about you, it has to be for the common good of everybody." Sam informed him.

"It is for the common good!" he exclaimed, "Please?" This part was said softer as he gazed into Sam's eyes.

"Ok, one condition though Winchester." Sam said.

"What's that?" asked Dean.

"You have to promise not to fall in love with me," Sam deadpanned.

Dean chuckled and said, "That's not a problem."

"OK, I'll see you this afternoon after school," said Sam before walking away.

"OK," called Dean after him, wondering why on Earth Sam would request something so ridiculous and why he didn't believe his answer to Sam's request.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean Winchester is coming here?" asked Sam's father incredulously, "That boy's dangerous, he's careless. He's the worst kind of bully." Sam shook his head lightly from where he was preparing their dinner.

"What about forgiveness, daddy? I thought we had discussed that I was going to be able to decide how I was going to spend my time and my life." Bobby placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Well, it's him I don't trust, not you." Just as this was said, the doorbell rang. Sam went to answer the door, when he opened it; he came face to face with Dean.

"Uhh, hey," he said hesitantly when the door was opened. Sam smiled warmly and replied, "Hi."

"So, are you gonna make me stand out here all afternoon, or what?" Sam laughed.

"Come on in," he invited. As the walked into the house, Sam began to climb up the staircase located next to the door.

"My script is in my room so I'll be right down," he said.

Dean began to look around the living room, at some pictures of Sam's family. He found a picture of Sam's mother and decided that Sam looked a lot like her, rather than his father. Dean was just turning away from the mantle, when he came face to face with Bobby.

"Jesu-," he began to say, but was cutoff.

"No, Samuel's father. Hello, Mr. Winchester. I understand you've managed to win the lead in the school play. Congratulations."

"Listen, thanks for letting me come over and run lines with Sam." Bobby shook his head.

"I didn't let you."

"Oh," Dean replied.

"It's a school night. Let's get one thing straight, Mr. Winchester. You think, that on Sundays, I don't see you from where I stand, but I see you. I'll be in my office, just here," he indicated a doorway right off the living room. Just then, Sam came down the stairs, hair bouncing.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Dean replied.

Dean was on his way home; it was after dark, probably about nine. He happened to look over as he was passing the cemetery and see Sam walking in. He slowly pulled the car to a stop.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself as he turned off the car and followed Sam into the cemetery.

"Hey!" he shouted, getting Sam's attention. The other boy just gave him a curious look.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dean.

"I should ask you the same question," replied Sam.

"Well do you normally walk, by yourself, in a cemetery, at night?" Dean asked.

"Maybe," Sam replied, shrugging his thin shoulders. He turned and began to walk further into the cemetery.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Dean exclaimed. Sam turned back to face Dean and shined his flashlight in Dean's face.

"Come and see." The older teen rolled his eyes, but followed. When they stopped, Sam set up a mysterious contraption.

"OK, What is that?"

"This is my telescope," Sam replied, "I built it when I was twelve." Dean gave him an appreciative look.

"Take a look," Sam invited.

Dean gazed into the scope and said, "Saturn. Very cool."

"Yeah," agreed Sam, "I'm planning on building a larger one so I can see the comet Haiku Talky. It comes this spring, but nobody knows when it's coming back."

"Ah, nature's miracles," Dean said with a smirk, "I get it."

"Get what?" asked Sam.

"That you're into all this stuff."

"This stuff? I, I have my beliefs. I have faith, but don't you?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, "No. There's too much bad shit in this world."

"Without suffering, there would be no compassion," replied Sam.

"Yeah, well tell that to those who suffer," Dean said. Sam just shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay guys I have the story wrote to chapter 12, but here's how it's going to work. The more reviews I get and the faster they come, the faster I update. Please review!!!!!!!!!**

Dean and his friends were at their lockers getting ready for the next period when Sam approached them.

"Hey Winchester, so I'll see you after school?"

Dean hesitated, glancing at his friends before looking back at Sam, "In your dreams," he stated, smirking. All his friends burst into laughter. Sam just shook his head disappointedly and walked away.

"Where's your sweater?" called Hendrickson before laughing again. Dean watched Sam walk away, wondering why the look Sam had given him made him feel so worthless.

After school that day, he made his way to Sam's house. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. The door finally opened to reveal Sam's smiling face but as soon as he realized who was on the porch, his smile faded. When Dean opened his mouth to speak Sam slammed the door in his face.

"Come on Sam. Open the door, please!" he begged, knocking. The door opened again and Sam stepped out.

"What do you want?" he asked Dean.

"Oh," Dean replied, "your not in a good mood."

"You don't miss a thing," Sam said.

"Listen, Sam, I was hoping we could run lines together," Dean told him. Sam smirked and nodded his head.

"Okay, but just not so anybody knows right?"

"Well I was hoping we could surprise everybody with how good I get," Dean replied. Sam grinned, "Like maybe we could be secret friends!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly, Exactly. It's like you're reading my mind," Dean said.

"Great. Um, maybe you could read mine," said Sam, replacing the smile on his face with a glare. Without waiting for Dean's reply, he turned around and started back for the door.

"Sam, I can't just be your friend!" said Dean.

Sam turned and faced him, "Look, Dean, I thought I saw something in you, something good, but I was very wrong," then he closed the door.

Dean turned away and started off the porch, yelling, "Damn it!" at the top of his lungs. He heard the door open behind him and quickly turned to see whom it was. Sam's father had stepped out on to the porch and was now glaring daggers at Dean.

"Sorry," Dean replied and continued to his car.

That night, Dean was lying in his room, listening to music and looking through his yearbook. When he came across Sam's picture, he stopped to read the small print beside it. It read:

Samuel Robert Singer

Red Cross; Stars and Planets; Drama Club

Ambition: To witness a miracle.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry about the wait, I meant to update awhile ago but my internet was out. So i added 2 chapters instead of 1! Review please!**

The next day, Dean found himself, once again, tutoring Lucas. The boy was sitting at the table silently, rolling a basketball between his hands.

"Do you know the answer?" Dean asked, receiving no response, "Come on. I know you know this," he said, still getting nothing. He placed the pencil on the table and glanced out the window. That was the idea struck him. A few moments later found him and Lucas out on the basketball court.

"Okay, so it's me, you, and the basket. We form the three corners of a triangle. Now step towards the basket." He and Lucas both took one step toward the basket.

"Now am I at the same angle to you and the basket that I was before?"

"Yea," Lucas replied.

"Are you?"

"Yea," he said again.

"So what did we just make?" Dean asked. Lucas thought about it for a moment, then replied, "A similar triangle?"

"Yes," said Dean, "Now make an isosceles." Lucas took one step to his left.

"Three sides the same. You got it," Dean congratulated with a smile, "Alright, enough of this! Let's play!" Lucas threw him the ball and he took a shot, but he was unaware of the eyes watching from inside the building.

The next few days were filled with late cram sessions and nightly play practices. Whenever Dean would pass Sam in the halls he would turn to watch him walk away, but he did not know that Sam would do the same.

Finally the night of the play came. Dean was so nervous that his hands were sweating. He got up on stage and said his lines perfectly. Then came Sam's scene, he had to sing a song as he was supposed to be auditioning to be the new club singer and when he walked out on stage Dean was in awe.

He couldn't believe the beauty that stood before him; Sam was wearing a black suit with a candy apple red tie that clung to his petite frame in all the right places. His hair had that sexy ruffled look and his lips looked like they had just been sucked on for an hour.

His pink tongue slipped out to swipe his red lips and Dean almost had a heart attack.

'Sweet Jesus, if that wasn't the sexiest thing I have ever seen, I don't know what was,' he thought to himself. When Sam began to sing he just stared, mouth hanging open.

That was when he knew. He had to have Sam; he didn't know how he had ever survived without him. He decided he would do anything he needed to get back into Sam's good graces and win his heart.

After the play he received many good reviews and was told how great his performance, but all he wanted was to find Sam. He had no such luck as he was interrupted by the appearance of his father.

"Dean, fine performance son," John said, clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What are you doin' here?" Dean asked.

"Your mother told me about it, thought we might get a bite after the show," his father suggested.

"I'm not hungry," replied Dean, turning to leave the crowded room.

"Dean don't walk away!" his father called after him.

"You taught me how," replied Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week at school, Dean decided it was time to try to talk to Sam. So during his lunch period he approached Sam. He was wearing his usual sweater, sitting by himself, reading.

"People can see," stated Sam, without looking up from his book.

"And that would ruin your reputation how?" asked Dean jokingly, "What's that?" Sam held his book up so Dean could read the title.

"I'm reading all the books on Mr. Rothman's list of contemporary American authors," he said. Dean nodded his head in understanding.

"And how many books are there?" he asked.

"A hundred," Sam stated simply, "but then there's his British list and his European list."

"So is this all on your list? To read all these books?" Dean asked, but Sam didn't reply. He picked up his orange juice and took a drink, his eyes never leaving the book.

"Sam, I'm tryin' here okay? Maybe…. maybe I miss spending time with you," Dean said softly, "Maybe you inspire me."

Sam laughed, "Sounds like bull," he said.

"Which part?" asked Dean.

"All of it," Sam replied.

"Well it's not," Dean tried to convince him.

"Prove it," Sam said simply, gathering his things and leaving the table. Dean huffed out a breath and then got up to follow Sam. He followed him all the way outside.

"Sam!" he yelled, "Sam!" he tried again.

"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend," Sam stated, still walking away from him.

"I don't wanna just be your friend," Dean replied.

"You don't know what you want," Sam told him.

"Yeah well neither do you!" Dean said, "Maybe you're just to scared that someone might actually wanna be with you!"

"And why would that scare me?" asked Sam, stopping to turn and glare at Dean.

"Because, then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, or your freakin' telescope, or your faith," He stated.

Sam turned and began to walk away again, but was stopped by Dean's hand on his arm. It was then that he realized how huge and warm Dean's hands were. His hands could swallow Sam's own whole and they were so hot that Sam felt like they were burning him even through his thick sweater.

"Or maybe the real reason you're so scared is cause you wanna be with me too," Dean whispered in a husky voice, his hazel eyes boring into Sam's own. Sam eventually broke the contact and stormed away getting into his car and driving off.

Dean was working on his Impala. Hendrickson was supposed to be helping, but was finding other ways to entertain himself.

He had just put in a CD and was attempting to do the robot.

"Okay," Dean said, "Can we turn down Soul Train just a notch? Some of us are actually trying to work."

"You really know how to bust a robot's groove," Hendrickson said, but took out the CD and replaced it with another, "It's okay, cause were gonna club Dean jumping real right!" Then the CD started, it was a kind of blue grass, and Hendrickson asked, "What the hell ids this man?"

"Sam lent it to me," Dean said simply.

"Oh, he's got you listening to his people's music now?" Hendrickson asked.

"His people?" replied Dean, confused.

"Yeah, his bible hugging, crucifix wearing, Jesus loving people!" Hendrickson replied.

"He's not like that," Dean defended.

"Well, you got Jo thinkin' that there's a little more going on between you two," Hendrickson confessed, Dean said nothing, "What's with you man? It's like you don't have time for your real friends are anymore."

"I'm just tired of it man, I'm sick of doing the same old shit everyday," Dean told him.

"This guy's changed you and you don't even know it, man," said Hendrickson.

"Yeah, let me guess, Jo say that too?" Dean guessed.

"No, but I did," Hendrickson replied.


	9. Chapter 9

That night Dean went over to Sam's house, he found Sam sitting on the porch swing, reading. Sam glanced at him as he came up the steps, he was holding a bag in his hand.

"You," stated Sam,

"Me," Dean agreed, he held up the package.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"I got you something," He replied with a small smile. Sam took the bag out of his hand and thanked him.

"Well I'll see you at school," Dean said.

" 'Kay."

As Dean turned around and walked away, Sam opened the bag and pulled out a deep blue cashmere sweater. He smiled and pulled the soft fabric to his chest. Just then, his father came out and joined him on the porch swing.

"Sam… boys like that," he said, pointing in the direction of Dean's car, "they have expectations. You know, the rules around here are not going to change," he said, referring to the rule about dating. Bobby knew his son was gay and he didn't judge him for that but he had a rule against dating whether it was a boy or a girl.

"Fine," replied Sam.

"Now you may not care what I say or think, but you should care about God's opinion," Bobby said.

"I think he wants me to be happy," replied Sam, "Dad, it's just a sweater. I'm gonna go make us some dinner, okay?"

Then he got up and ran into the house. Bobby sagged a little on the swing and let out a huge sigh.

* * *

Dean was standing at the stove helping his mom with supper.

"I talked to your dad today. He said he saw you at the play, for about ten seconds," Mary told him.

"Yeah well sending a check once a month doesn't exactly make him a father," Dean replied, not looking up from the noodles he was stirring.

"Dean there are a lot of reasons-,"

" He left us, mom," Dean stated simply. Mary let out a sigh, "You have to forgive him too," she said.

Dean gave no reply.

* * *

"Sam Singer," H said loudly, grabbing a picture of Sam from the play out of Jo's hands, "He was looking good in that play."

"He did not look good!" Jo said, indignantly.

"Yea, I would have to say he looked good," said Ash.

"Wait, you guys, I have the best idea!" exclaimed Jo, taking the picture back from him with an evil grin.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day at school Jo, in the hall, approached Sam.

"Hey Sam, I just want you to know, no hard feelings. Me and Dean are so over," she said. Sam looked at her, confused and said, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, eat lunch with me!" exclaimed Jo, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to her lunch table. She stopped and picked up a piece of paper.

"Wow," she said suddenly, "is that you?"

Sam glanced over her shoulder and became horrified. On the poster was his face on the body of a tall, tan, built and almost completely naked man. There was another man in the picture who appeared to be licking Sam's neck and beside the picture were the words '_**FAGS DIE!**_' in big, bold, black letters.

Everyone was pointing and laughing.

Sam couldn't breathe.

"Nice bod," Jo said.

The dam finally burst, Sam turned to run away, choked with sobs, but was caught by a huge chest and long arms.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah," Dean whispered in his ear, "This is about me, this is not about you, okay?" he said while placing his bag on the floor.

"Stay here," he told Sam, who was still crying, and walked past Jo, snatching the flyer out of her hand as he passed.

He walked straight up to Castiel, who took the flyer out his hand and said, "No wonder you've been keeping him locked up man. I had no idea that this was hiding underneath all of that," he said, gesturing to the poster and then to Sam.

Dean nodded his head then shoved Castiel. Castiel shoved him back, but Ruby interrupted them before it could get any further.

"Cas don't," she pleaded.

"You stay out of this!" he yelled with a jab of his finger, but when he turned back to face Dean, he met Dean's fist instead.

With his face.

When Castiel could stand again, he turned to Dean and said, "We're through."

"That's great," Dean replied, turning and making his way back to Sam.

He cupped Sam's cheeks with his large hands and asked, "You ok?"

Sam nodded.

"You sure?"

Another nod.

"C'mon, let's get the hell out of here," Dean said, leading Sam out by his shoulders.

When they got outside he stopped Sam in front of his car.

"Sammy, Baby, I'm sorry. They're animals alright?"

Sam nodded and Dean stroked his soft hair.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Sam nodded again, "Ok let's get out of here," Dean replied, taking Sam's bag and throwing over his own shoulder.

* * *

When they pulled up outside Sam's house, he turned to look at Dean.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Dean.

"Mmhmm. I'm fine," Sam mumbled shyly, "Thanks for everything though."

"Your welcome," Dean replied.

As Sam reached for the door handle, Dean stopped him.

"Hey! Um. I wanna ask you something."

"Okay," Sam replied, waiting expectantly.

"Uh, Will you go out with me? This Saturday night," he finished with a small grin.

"Umm, sorry, I can't go," Sam said disappointedly, looking down at his hands.

"Oh, um, you have something else going on?" Dean asked sadly.

"No, no, no. It's not that," Sam replied quietly.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not allowed to date," Sam admitted, a bit reluctantly.

"Oh," Dean offered in response.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dean decided it was time to pay Mr. Singer a visit. As he walked into the church, he could hear Sam's father preparing his sermon for Sunday.

"Can I help you?" he asked when he finally noticed Dean's presence.

"Yes sir," Dean replied, "I'd, uh, like to ask your son to dinner on Saturday."

"That's not possible," Bobby replied.

"With all due respect, sir, I ask you to reconsider," Dean pleaded.

"With all due respect, Mr. Winchester, I've made my decision," he replied, "You can exit the way you entered."

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't treated Sam the way I should have. He deserves better than that," Dean told him, "I am just asking you for the same thing that you teach us everyday in church. That's faith."

"I can't believe you asked for my father's permission," said Sam, smiling.

He was wearing the dark blue sweater that Dean had given him with dark jeans that hugged his petite figure and rode low on his tiny waist. They were holding hands and Sam thought dean looked great in his black button up and form fitting jeans.

"It's no big deal, he was cool about it anyway," Dean replied while pulling out Sam's seat and waiting for him to sit. After they ordered their drinks, Sam looked down at the menu and realized how high the prices were.

"Um, this restaurant is really nice, are you sure this is ok?" he asked Dean, worriedly.

"Hey, don't even worry about it, ok?"

"Ok," Sam replied.

"Choose whatever you want, alright?"

"Ok," Sam said again.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Dean asked with a smile.

After they had eaten and their waiter had taken away their plates, Sam asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Um, no, I don't dance," Dean told him.

"Oh, well me either, I mean not in front of people," Sam replied.

"Well, no, I mean I don't ever. As in I can't," said Dean.

"Everybody can dance," Sam said, "C'mon you can't be that bad, Please!" Sam begged, Dean's resolve was breaking.

"For me?" asked Sam with pleading puppy dog eyes, and that was the final straw.

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and led him on to the dance floor, they struggled awkwardly with hand positioning for a brief moment, but then settled with Sam's arms around Dean's neck and Dean's large hands placed possessively on Sam's wide hips.

"So," Dean asked, "what's first on your list?" Sam just grinned and shook his head.

"Okay. Well, my first is getting out of Beaufort," Dean replied.

"Mmm, I don't think getting out is gonna be problem. It's more like figuring out what you're going to do once you get there," Sam told him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean you can do anything," replied Sam, quietly.

Dean was speechless.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as Dean parked the Impala.

"You'll see," Dean replied, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon," he said as he pulled Sam out of the car.

"Okay, stand here. One foot there, one foot there," Dean commanded.

"What's going on?! You're acting like a crazy person!" Sam exclaimed, excitedly.

"Okay, right now you're straddling the state line," Dean said, grinning.

"Okay?" Sam replied, still confused.

Dean gestured to the _'Welcome to Virginia'_ sign and said, laughing, "You're in two places at once."

Sam broke into a million watt smile and burst into joyous laughter, jumping on Dean and wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. Dean stared heatedly into his eyes for a moment before letting him slide to the ground and making their way back to the car. Dean then drove them to the beach and found a parking spot where they decided to just sit and talk for a while.

"So," Dean said, "You wore the sweater I bought you. Does that mean you like it?"

"Yeah, I like it a lot. I love the feel and the color," Sam said.

"Well, it looks great on you. The color makes your eyes pop," Dean replied, running a hand down Sam's arm and staring hungrily at Sam's red lips.

"Thanks," Sam whispered weakly, trying to ignore the heat that rose in the pit of his stomach at the way Dean was looking at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I made an appointment for you at the tattoo parlor!" Dean said, breaking the spell.

"What!?" exclaimed Sam.

"I got you an appointment for next week. It's a good place, they're really professional and I'll go with you," Dean explained.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I can cancel the appointment."

"No!" Sam said, "I want to do it, but only if you come with me."

"I promise," Dean agreed.

They began one of those intense staring contests again and this time it was Sam who broke it.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested.

So they held and walked along the beach, both of them enjoying the sounds of the ocean. Finally, Sam asked, "How can you see places like this, have moments like this and not believe?"

"How can you be so sure?" Dean asked in turn.

"It's like the wind," Sam replied, closing his eyes, "I can't see it, but I can feel it."

"What do you feel?" asked Dean.

"I feel wonder and beauty. Joy, love," Sam said wistfully, "I mean it's the center of everything."

When he turned to face Dean, Dean just stared in awe of the beauty before him.

"I might kiss you," Dean said huskily.

"I might be bad at it," Sam whispered with wide eyes.

"That's not possible," Dean replied, smiling and stepping closer.

He placed one large hand on Sam's cheek and pressed his chapped lips against Sam's soft ones. Sam tasted amazing and Dean had to physically restraining himself from deepening the kiss, he pulled away slowly and stared into Sam's eyes. They were wide and glazed over.

"Sammy, I love you," he quietly confessed.

Sam just stared as Dean waited anxiously for a response.

"Now, would be the time to say something," Dean encouraged.

"I told you not to fall in love with me," Sam whispered, a scared look on his face.

Dean just cupped his cheeks and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He took Sam's hand and led him back to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Make sure to go to my profile and vote on my Poll.**

**Chapter 12**

Monday, Sam and Dean walked into school holding hands. Everyone was staring; no one could believe that Dean Winchester was actually dating Sam Singer. There were subtle glances before small snickers and whispered insults, but Sam ignored them while Dean threw glares at anyone who even looked at Sam in a way he didn't like. Sam's tattoo appointment was set for Thursday, after school, it would be Sam and Dean's second date and they were both looking forward to it.

When Sam arrived at school on Thursday he could barely contain his excitement. At lunch he and Dean got their food and settled themselves at their usual table.

"So are you excited about tonight?" Dean asked, before taking a bite of his sandwich. Sam smiled shyly before replying, "Yea, I can't wait," he exclaimed, his face flushing a pretty red color.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even think about what I wanted my tattoo to be, how are we gonna go-," Sam was cut off from his freak out by Dean's lips on his own. Sam's eyes popped open wide before closing again as a whimper bubbled out of his mouth. Dean sucked on his bottom lip and then nipped lightly before pulling away.

"Don't worry about it baby, I've got it all taken care of."

Sam still looked unsure but nodded his head anyway.

"Ok," he replied, "I trust you."

When the lunch period was over, Dean grabbed both his and Sam's trash and threw it away before walking Sam to his next class. Sam stared at the clock the rest of the day and when the bell chimed, signaling the end of the school day he jumped out of his seat and nearly ran to his locker. Dean was waiting for him there and intertwined his fingers with Sam's before leading him out to the impala.

"Are you ready?" asked Dean as he made a right.

"Yeah," said Sam, but his voice wobbled a little, making Dean look over at him. He reached over and stilled Sam's fidgeting hands.

"You don't have to do this if you aren't sure. We can do it another time," Sam gave no reply. "Sammy, look at me."

Sam looked up into Dean's eyes, "Just say the word and we'll go do something else."

"No. I'm ready. I want a tattoo," Sam replied more confidently than before and gave Dean a smile.

"Ok," said Dean, grinning back. The pair pulled up to the tattoo shop and Dean ran around the car to open Sam's door.

"So, I gave them the design when I made the appointment, so they already have it drawn up and ready to put on you. Which now that I think about it probably wasn't such a good idea because what if you don't lik-"

"Dean. If you picked it out I'm sure I'll love it," Sam told him with a small smile.

"Thanks," Dean replied, "but, I didn't exactly pick it out. I drew it myself."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised, "I didn't know that you could draw. Well, the fact that you drew it just makes it more special to me."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me yet Sam Singer, but you'll know soon," Dean said.

"I hope to," Sam smiled warmly. Then followed Dean into the shop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Sam and Dean walked into the tattoo shop a woman with bright purple hair greeted them at the desk.

"Hi guys! Can I help you?" the woman asked politely.

"Yeah, we have an appointment for Sam Singer," Dean answered, placing his hand on the small of Sam's back.

"Yes, and Tom will be doing the tattoo, correct?" she confirmed.

"Yep, that's it."

"Ok, just follow me this way and we'll get you set up," she replied, leading them down a hall and into a little room. It wasn't at all unlike a doctor visit Sam thought. He settled himself on the table, his hands shaking and his stomach queasy.

A few minutes later a tall, broad shouldered man with dark hair, bright green eyes, and many tattoos came into the room.

"Hi, I'm Tom," he said with a friendly grin.

"Dean," he held out his hand for the tattooist to shake.

"Sam," the teen replied shyly.

"He's a little nervous," said Dean, while gripping Sam's shoulders and giving him a look of adoration.

"Well that's ok. Everyone gets nervous about their first tattoo," Tom replied, "I have, I think, like 30 and I still am nervous before every new one."

"So I have your design here, it's really beautiful," Tom said placing the design in front of Sam.

Sam was completely speechless. The tattoo was absolutely beautiful, there was a gorgeous, ornate cross with a lily growing, twisting and writhing up and around it. Then written in stunning lettering under the cross was the name Ellen. Sam's eyes began to water.

"De..Dean…I…. I'ts .." Sam stuttered out, choking on the words and trying to express to his boyfriend how touched he was. Dean was quickly there, with his arms around his Sammy.

"Baby, it's ok. I'm sorry I upset you. I…. You don't have to get it, you can do something else. I won't be mad. Just please don't cry, please. I hate it when you cry, baby."

Sam began vehemently shaking his head, "No, no, Dean….I love it. It's so gorgeous, I mean, when you said you had drawn my tattoo… I never imagined this," he was smiling and Dean thought his chest might explode from the joy and love that he felt.

He pulled Sam close and kissed him gently on his forehead, then turned his attention back to the other man.

"Ok," Sam said calmly, "I'm ready."

"Great," Tom said with a grin, "Then let's do it."

Sam settled himself into the chair and Dean wrapped their fingers together snugly.

When they left several hours later, Sam had his amazing tattoo placed low on his left hipbone.

"Thank you, Dean, thank you so much," Sam said shakily with a small smile, "I never would have gone through with that without you there. I still can't believe how much time and talent you put into that tattoo."

"It's not a big deal, Sammy, I wanted to do it, for you," Dean said, leaning in to rub his nose softly against Sam's neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin he found there. Sam's eyes slipped closed and he inhaled breathily.

"Dean, I need to get home. My dad's going to be wondering where I am," Sam whispered.

Dean placed one last, sweet kiss on Sam's neck and then with a Herculean effort pulled away from the smooth expanse of skin.

"Ok, you're right. Let's go home, baby," then they walked hand-in-hand back to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The couple was standing outside of Sam's house, foreheads touching and hands clasped.

"You're so beautiful, Sammy," Dean whispered, brushing his big hand down Sam's back.

Bobby chose this moment to come outside.

"Sam, say goodnight to Mr. Winchester," he said tersely, "Dean go home. The night's over."

Dean knew better than to argue the point. He brushed his nose against the other boy's one last time and reluctantly pulled away from the embrace.

"Goodnight," he whispered to Sam, trying to convey in the one word all of his affection. Then to Mr. Singer, "Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight," the other boy replied sweetly, with a look that gave Dean a strong urge to ignore the fact that Sam's father was there and kiss the smaller teen.

After Dean was gone, Bobby turned to his only son and looked on him disappointedly.

"Samuel, your behavior's sinful," he said stated, "You're acting with that boy like you were-,"

"In love?" Sam interrupted pointedly.

"Sam, you are a child," the man said sternly.

"Dad, look at me. I'm not a child," Sam insisted.

"Then stop acting childish!"

"I love him," Sam replied honestly, looking into his father's face and showing him that he was telling the truth.

"Then be fair to him, Sammy," Bobby told him quietly, "Before this gets worse."

Sam watched his father walk into the house and knew that he was right. He needed to tell Dean the truth. It wasn't for him not to know. He just hoped that his secret wouldn't affect Dean's feelings for him.

Sam was just setting up the telescope when the rumbling of the impala alerted him to Dean's arrival.

"Hi," he said, going to meet his boyfriend and giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hi," Dean replied, smiling. "What did you tell your father?"

"The truth," Sam said unabashedly, "I just left you out."

Sam finished setting up the telescope and then turned to Dean, who was digging through his bag.

"So, what do you want to see," Sam asked, a little excited.

"Um, Pluto," Dean said with conviction.

"Umm," Sam said hesitantly, "Pluto only rises a few minutes before the Sun," he finished, confused.

"Right," Dean said, standing and beginning to pull items out of his bag, "and I have brought us a thermos of hot coffee and a blanket," he stated with that cheeky grin that let Sam know he was up to something, but at the same time, made him weak in the knees.

"You planned this," Sam giggled, watching as the taller boy laid the blanket out.

"Ohh, I hoped for it," Dean replied slyly while seating himself on said blanket.

Sam looked at Dean and grinned, "Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked, flirting.

Dean pursed his lips, as if thinking about his reply.

"Depends. Are you seducible?" he asked slyly, watching Sam shake his head slowly, with a tight lipped smile.

"That's what I thought," Dean admitted, "Ergo, a second blanket," he drug the blanket out of his bag and laid it out beside his own, "One for me and one for you."

"Thank you," Sam replied shyly, a rosy flush making its home on the little, dimpled cheeks. Dean tried to smother most of his dirty thoughts around Sam, but sometimes the boy made it completely impossible not to be constantly turned on. Sam would definitely be the death of him. He got up and walked over to him, against his better judgment. Sam smiled up at him and Dean couldn't resist the urge to nestle his face in the smaller boy's neck, breathing in his wonderful scent.

When he pulled back, Dean dug in his pocket and found a folded sheet of paper.

"Can you find this star?" he asked Sam, pointing out the correct star on the paper.

"Sure," Sam replied and began to line up the telescope.

Dean licked his lips nervously and went to dig through his bag. He pulled out another paper and waited anxiously as Sammy tried to find the star.

"So, why am I looking for this star?" he asked, looking into the night sky through his telescope.

"Because… I had it named for you," Dean replied simply, waiting for the other's reaction.

Sam's head snapped up and he looked at Dean with wide, surprised eyes. Dean unrolled the document and showed his boyfriend.

"See, it's official," Dean said with a grin, "It's from the International Star Registry."

Sam read the document excitedly and Dean watched him with an affectionate smile and love filled gaze.

"This is wonderful," Sam giggled. Then he looked up at Dean, his expression serious, "I love you," he whispered hesitantly.

Dean was speechless. He stared at the boy that he loved very much and felt his own love well up in his chest. He didn't know how he had ever survived without his Sammy and now he could not possibly imagine his life without the other boy. He placed his big, rough hand against Sam's cheek and when Sam's eyes fell closed at his touch the dam broke. His hand snaked down the other boy's body and the other followed, landing on the tiny waist. He hauled Sam close and pressed their bodies together, their mouths meeting fiercely. Dean nipped at Sam's full, lower lip and the smaller male's mouth fell open in a gasp. Dean's tongue invaded Sam's mouth hotly, brushing against the tongue that it met there.

"Mmm," Dean groaned, his mouth pulling away from Sam's to begin sucking, nipping, and licking the tiny neck.

"De- Dean," Sam whimpered, his eyes closing and his head falling back naturally, giving Dean access, "Dean, baby, you ha- ha-have to stop."

Dean growled deep in his chest, causing Sam to shiver, and pulled away from the flawless flesh that begged to be marked.

"Okay,okay. I'm stopping, I'm sorry," he said huskily, placing his forehead against Sam's and running his hand over the top of his boyfriend's head. He pulled Sam down onto the blanket and pulled the small boy between his legs, his back pressed to Dean's chest.

"So, what's your number one?" Dean asked slyly. Sam looked into his boyfriend's face and made his decision.

"To get married in the church where my mother grew up. It's where my parents were married," he replied quietly.

Dean smiled and Sam brushed their cheeks together in a nuzzle, both just enjoying the feeling of having each other.

When Dean arrived home, Mary was sitting outside at the picnic table. Dean grinned widely and snuck up behind her.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, grabbing her sides and causing her to jump. Dean laughed.

"Did you just get in?" his mother asked, concerned "Mom" expression planted firmly on her face.

"Yea," Dean replied reluctantly.

"Well, thank heavens I didn't know. I would've been panicked," she said, sternly.

"Sorry," Dean replied, chuckling.

"Dean?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

Uh oh, Dean thought, now I'm in for it.

"Were you with Sam?" Mary asked firmly. When Dean had no reply but to open and close his mouth like a fish, his mother knew her assumption was right.

"Dean. Be careful! He's the reverend's son," she commanded.

"Mom!" Dean said, shaking his head, "It's different with him."

"It's different with him," his mother repeated, doubting.

"Yea," her son replied with an affectionate smile.

Mary could see from her son's expression that what he said was true. She had noticed that ever since her son had been dating Sam Singer he was always smiling and never got into trouble. They were good for each other and she hoped that they would be happy together for a long time.

"It better be different with him," she said, smiling lovingly at her only son, "I was doing laundry the other day and I found this."

She pulled out a wrinkled sheet of notebook paper.

"Examine a moon rock, go to college, get into medical school," she read, then with a sigh, "Honey, these are really beautiful ambitions, but you're gonna have to work really hard."

"I can do that," Dean said firmly, staring into her eyes.

"Yeah, you can," Mary agreed.

"Momma, Sammy has faith in me," he said fondly, his mother smiled in reply, "He makes me want to be better."

At that moment, Mary realized just how in love her son was. They grow up so fast she thought.

Sam and Dean were walking down the street, hands clasped tightly, Dean's large hand nearly swallowing Sam's whole. Sam had seemed distracted all night and it was beginning to worry Dean.

"Are you worried about your college applications?" Dean asked brushing his thumb across Sam's own to get his attention. Sam shook his head.

"No. I'm not applying to college," he replied, still not looking at Dean. Dean was confused.

"I thought you said-," he started. But was cut off.

"No," Sam said, "You assumed."

"You gonna take a year off? Try the peace corps thing?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam stated emotionlessly.

Dean stopped walking and pulled his hand away.

"Hey?" he said to Sam, who had continued walking, "What're you gonna do?' he asked ducking his head to look Sam in the eyes. He looked up with a pained expression.

"I'm sick," he stated simply.

"Well, I'll take you home you'll-," Dean started.

"No! Dean! _I'm Sick_," he said again, his eyes beginning to fill with tears, "I have leukemia."

Dean's whole world felt like it had just been hit by a severe earthquake. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't happening. Not to Sam.

"No," he said simply, "You're 18, you're beautiful. You're perfect."

"No. No, I found out two years ago, I've stopped responding to treatments," Sam said tearfully. Dean was becoming angry now.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, brows furrowing.

"The doctor said I should live life normally, as best I could," the small boy replied, "I didn't want anyone to be weird around me."

"Including me!" Dean shouted incredulously.

"Especially you!" Sam screamed back, face red and tear-streaked, "You know I was getting along with everything fine. I accepted it, then you happened," here he trailed off, "I do not need a reason to be angry with God."

Dean watched as the boy he loved ran away in tears and pain. He wouldn't let this happen, not to Sammy. His Sammy did not deserve this. Dean was so angry that he blindly punched the brick wall of the building in the alley.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, holding his hand to his chest, the knuckles red, swollen and bloodied, "Dammit!"

Then it occurred to him. He rushed off to the car with blood on his hand, tears on his face, and pain in his heart.


End file.
